Two Men Survival
by strike master ice
Summary: Takashi and Kohta got separated from the group and now they both team up to get back with the group. Warning this has Strong language and Sexual themes. TakashixRei ,KohtaxSaya TakashixSaeko ,TakashixShizuka.
1. Chapter 1

I got bored so this came up my mind, I decide to write like 2 or 3 chapters of this story on Highschool of the Dead and no this does not have any connections on my other story on Deadly Outbreak.

Enjoy and tell me what you think of it.

Warning : This story has tons of bad language and sexual stuff if you are not mature age for this please leave.

* * *

><p><p>

Two Men Survival

Chapter 1

Me and Hirano are by ourselfs, we got separeted from the ladies when we were blocked by them in a large group so we had to make a detour around the area to meet up with them.

''Man this is bad dude!'' Hirano was tired from running from them.

''Yea, but at least we got away I just sure hope Saeko and the others are safe.'' I hold my shotgun aim to see if any iof them were around.

Not see any of them where we were at, my mind was set that we needed a break so we head to a convience store for a break and stock up on provisions.

''Shit! At this rate we'll never find them and its about to get dark soon!'' I was pissed that those flesh eating bastards were in our way.

''Yea. I say we find ourselfs a place to stay for the night and find them tomarrow.'' Hirano sat down drinking a bottle of water.

''agreed''

We both left the store and start running as we can to get to a check point where if there was a hotel nearby.

I was very concern about Saeko,Rei and others for a reason both them can fight them off, Saya can barely know how to use a gun to shoot them.

I was getting out of breath when we past four blocks from the store and spotted a hotel for us to stay for the night, it even has a balcony so we both could keep watch the area.

''This is a perfect place to spend the night.'' I looked up at the hotel.

''Yea lets just make sure all the lights are close so other survivers won't put us in danger.''

We both went in and saw a couple of those dead bastards. I use my shotgun to beat them head to head, while Hirano shoot them one by one.

The area was secured and we use the furniture to barrcade the the front door. We sweep the entire building to see if it was clear.

Their were only a few of them so pretty much killed them and threw their bodies out the windows. We found drinks in the fridge in our rooms. I wanted to start drinking alcohol since they came around therefore I don't have to go to jail for underage drinking.

''Komuro let me try some?''

I gave Hirano a sip of it and he didn't find it very tasteful.

I just wish if any of the ladies were with us, I do need to have some pleasure of hot sex. While I was drinking I was thinking about Saeko and her dam figure of a body she has, it makes me want to pull her close to me and strip her clothes off and just fuck her like crazy. But then theirs Rei annoying as shit with her nagging and still blames me for kill Hisashi, Hey at least she has big tits also.

Man I have to drink my way if I'm lucky enough to meet up with them because I'm getting an orgy right now.

''Man that stuff was bad I never knew drinking alcohol would be this bad'' Hirano was washing his mouth down with juice when I gave him a sip.

''Hey you just have to get use to it'' I was laughing that it was his first drink.

I got up and went out to the balcony and saw a few of them walking, I just wanted to take my shotgun and just shoot them for my target practice, but I don't want to make any noise (Their sensetive to sound and can come up to eat us) so I went inside to lied down for some shut eye.

Hirano took his rifle and began checking if his gun was fully loaded for tomarrows escape.

As for in my mind all I can think about is getting a girl in this hotel with me to make love... or it must be the alcohol tolerance tell me that, but anyway due to the situation me and Hirano got into. We hope we can survival being separated from the ladies.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p><p>

I hope you guys enjoyed it, if you did I can extended the chapters for fun.

Any suggestions please inform me thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

Two Men Survival

Warning : This story has tons of bad language and sexual stuff if you are not mature age for this please leave.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><p>

The next morning we both got up and checked the area if any of them were in large numbers.

''there aren't to many, all we have to do is run and kill at the same time.'' I held my shotgun close to check the chamber if it was fully loaded.

''yea , but from what I can tell is that I don't like hand to hand combat.'' Hirano open the chamber of his rifle and loaded in the bullets.

''its cool man, I'll hit them while you shoot.''

We both got out the back door and quietly we started to run, we couldn't go back where we came from last night so we took a another way to find the ladies.

I used my shotgun and bash those fuckers in the face, Hirano use his rifle to give those dead bastards a clean headshot.

''Man it feels good to kill these motherfuckers eh?'' Hirano was getting cocky as he grinned shooting them left and right.

''Yea this is turning out to be a good morning exercise!''

We both ran about 6 blocks from the hotel and head to the bridge. We saw a large group of them being flew of and smashed to pieces a a figure holding a sword.

''wait a minute isn't that?'' Hirano looked closely to the figure.

''its Saeko!''

I took aim and blasted the large group in front of her with my gun.

''Komuro!'' She was surprised to see me and break the bones of those bastards with her wooden sword.

Hirano took out the last of them and ran out of ammo.

''Komuro your ok?'' She ran and hugged me tightly.

''Yea I was a little worried about you.'' I hugged he too as my hand slided down to her ass.

Hirano grinned as he open the chamber of his revolver and inserted bullets in.

We both start walking to across the bridge and continue to search for the rest of the ladies.

''Bushijima-sempai wheres the Takagi and the others?'' Hirano asked.

''Their hiding in a motorcycle shop, I can out to look for you guys.''

We both hurried there as my eyes we looking at her boobs bounce up and down, I got turned on and wanted to fondle those babies.

We got there and everyone was safe.

Alice ran and hugged me,Hirano and Saeko.

Rei, Takagi and Shizuka sensei came out the shop and was happy to see us.

''Takashi your ok!'' Rei jump for joy as she gave me a hug.

''Lets save the hugs for later , we have to get out of here now!'' I decline her hug.

We all turned around and saw them coming close, I blast a dozen of them on front and Hirano took out a few of them.

''I'm happy to see you alive hirano!'' Saya gave a smirk she was dangling her luger.

''yea I'm glad to see your safe too.'' Hirano blushed giving his sheepish grin.

''Takashi I'm so glad your alive.'' Rei was sobbing and probably was scared of my safety.

''Komuro-kun!'' Shizuka-sensei jumped in with a huge hug on me and Rei (Her tits were in my face and god its so fucking soft.)

After that reunion we started walking, there wasn't any of them around. I was holding Rei's hand and Saeko laid her head on my right shoulder with her arm wrapped around my waist.

I notice Takagi hold hands with Hirano, guess she doesn't seem to be hard on him, Shizuka-sensei giving Alice a piggyback ride (She appears to be asleep).

Dam its been qiute a good time having four hot women in the group maybe I'm considered lucky as hell.

After 4 hours of walking (still none of them were around) the sun was setting so, we stopped at a three storie hotel for shelter to take a rest.

''Wow its this hotel is luxurious!'' Shizuka-sensei was amazed of the rooms they had.

Hirano and I locked and barricade the front door so any of them won't get in.

The ladies went to shower to get cleaned up, of course us guys want to take a peak at their glamorous naked bodies.

Couldn't wait till they all go to sleep I hope if one of the ladies were up I can get some with them.

''Hey komuro I'm down to my last clip of ammo.'' Hirano was about to be empty out of bullets.

''well you can try to use the revolver until we get to a gunshop or a police station tomarrow.'' I scratched the back of my head.

''yea I just hope we can get some ammo right now.''

We both went to check on the ladies next room and found them sleeping on the bed's, Alice was with Shizuka-sensei and Rei was sleeping alone on the next bed from them.

''I 'll take the watch you keep on eye on them.'' I took my shotgun and grabbed a beer in the fridge.

''Yea let me know if you need help.''

I went to the balcony and peer through the scope from my shotgun, still no sign of them. My eye caught on Takagi and Hirano making out on the next room with the door opened, he's enjoying himself.. Lucky bastard.

While I was drinking my beer Saeko came out the balcony naked under a towel.

''Hey you need company?'' she sat next to me and took a sip of my drink.

''sure. I would like that.

While she was drinking, I focus at staring at her tits and shit those are nice, I just want to pull her towel off and get her in bed with me.

I was paying attention as her eyes saw me looking at her goods as she looked at me.

''Like that don't you.'' she spoke in her seductive voice.

''Yea a lot I sure want to get some of them.''

''Sure , but remember your still of duty to keep watch for us, so don't get your hopes up for looking at these babies.'' she tugged the towel down revealing more of it.

''I will, lets not make too much noise, everyone inside will her us as well as them outside.''

our lips crash and our tongues were dancing, we hit it off on floor touching each other. I pulled her towel off leaving her hot ass body exposed.

I grabbed her breasts and fondled them as they moved like jello, she started moaning with pleasure making me about to squeezing them.

I never knew it came true like I imagine last night , my sex drive was high as ever or then again it could be the beer thats working me out.

I got first dibs on Saeko right now, next is Rei ,so I'm gonna enjoy it like I never did in my life.

* * *

><p><p>

End of chapter 2

There you have the second chapter next could be my last one, but if any of you want me to keep going please let me know and if any ideas let me hear, it could be pairings or others etc.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Men Survival

Warning : This story has tons of bad language and sexual stuff if you are not mature age for this please leave.

Readers I thought about it and want to extended the chapters like 5 or 6 of it, depending if you like the story, if any suggestions you know what to do.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><p>

My body was running wild as I let my urges continuing groping her tits, the bad part is that I didn't have any protection on me.

''Takashi.. squeeze harder...'' Saeko was panting with pleasure.

I grasped her tits harder with my strength as she moan even louder, plus I'll bet some survivors can hear us from those mindless walkers with their moaning of eerie.

I looked down on the floor and see liquid fluids dripping down between her legs, she close her eyes for me to pleasure to her hard nipples.

''Do u like that?'' I lower the top of the her towel and sucked on her left nipple.

''Y-yea... keep... going.. Takashi..'' she moans as she enjoys the pleasure I'm giving her.

I release my mouth from her breast and took off her towel exposing her glorious body.

''T- Takashi.. Your so bold.."' she was stunned when I stripped her naked and her face was deep red.

''like that huh?'' I grinned as I continued groping her tits.

'' Takashi I'm gonna squirt please don't stop.'' dam I can't even believe that I'm going hardcore on her.

''sure have it your way then.''

I kept groping them and feeling those hard nipples and more of her fluids keep leaking out and dam I think shes about to reach her climax.

''Takashi !'' Saeko scream loud as I played with her nipples hard and release a big splash of her love juice spilled everywhere.

''Wow that was hot baby'' I came up close to her and gave a kiss.

''yea that felt great, i'm going to bed you and Hirano look out for us ok?'' She smiled and wrapped herself with the towel.

''sure and I'm just glad to be with you again Saeko.'' I smiled back.

''well goodnight Takashi.'' she gave me a kiss and her back inside where the ladies are all sleeping.

I picked up my shot gun and peer through the scope checking how many were there.

Kohta open the balcony door and his face was cover in lipstick marks (probably from Takagi) smiling on his face.

''Yo how did it go with her?''

''It was awesome I never knew she was really into me, I'm a half man!'' He clutch both fist and rose them in the air.

I gave a chuckle and passes him his rifle.

''Yo want to drink again?'' I passed him a beer

''um ok...'' Kohta gave a sheepish grin and took the beer and chugged it down.

''How manly!'' I gave a grin.

''So whats the plan leader?''

''Well first thing in the morning we have to find a gun shop if its on the map, them we stock up on guns and compatible ammo we need.'' I finished beer and threw it out the balcony hitting of them them on the head.

''sounds good.'' Hirano cleaned his gun.

I checked my cell phone for the time and it was 12:30 midnight.

''want to take turns every 1 hour till 6 in the morning?'' I was getting really sleepy.

''ok your the boss.'' Hirano took out the binoculars.

**After 5 hours **

''Komuro wake up we have to leave now.'' Kohta try waking me up after I had a hangover.

''ok but first lets load our guns so we don't waste time if we encounter them.'' I took out my shot gun.

''yea on it.''

We checked our guns and loaded it with bullets (Hirano inserted his last magazine clip in his rifle)

''Hirano if we can find a gun shop around the area then I'm sure that we can get you rifle ammo and magazine clips.'' I gave a suggestion.

''Sure I just sure hope that the place isn't cleaned out.''

I notice the ladies woke up and seeing them in under clad and naked would motivate me right now but this is not the best time for it so they got dressed.

''Komuro We'll pack up and you and Hirano will cover on front.'' Saeko got dress and took out her sword.

Me and Hirano went outside the hallway and secure the area until the ladies are done getting dress.

Hirano took out his revolver and let me hold his rifle to check the other rooms if any of them appear out of nowhere.

''all clear now if we can just wipe out a large number of them we should able to make our escape.'' Hirano came back to my side checking the chamber of his revolver.

''We could if Saeko wipes out like three of them and I can take out at least four of them we can clear a path for use , but we are gonna need a ride to take us there'' I gave him a suggestion.

The ladies were done getting dress and got all their stuff ready and we made our way to the front door.

We slowly remove the barricade without any of them hearing noises to attract them.

Saeko made the first move and slash them with her sword, I stepped in and blast them with my shotgun and Kohta fired his revolver at the closest to us.

We all made a run for it, but those dead bastards are slow as hell.

''Holy shit I can't believe we barely made it out of there by the skin of our teeth.'' I stopped and reload my shotgun.

''Yea now lets find a gun shop and get a vehicle to get to our next destination.'' Hirano checked his revolver chamber.

**3 hours passed **

After getting pass them and having blood stains on our clothes (expect Alice) we finally made it to a gun shop and broke in.

The place was filled with guns and boxes of bullets and Hirano was going crazy searching all the guns and found a bag to loaded everything we may need.

''Ok we need rifle ammo for me and Miyamoto's gun, 12gauge shells for Komuro and a lot of bullets for Saya and my handgun!'' Hirano start stuffing the bag with so much boxes of ammo.

I checked the shelf's to find our compatible ammo and load them in my backpack and the rest of the group helped out.

''Hirano you think we need more guns for other situations?'' I picked up a bolt action rifle.

''yea like 2 or 3 bolt action rilfes, 2 shot guns, plenty of handguns and large amount of ammo for this war.'' Hirano came over to me and took the shot gun.

I picked up a large duffel and threw in 2 power bolt action rifles, a shot gun and 5 handguns. I stuff my backpack with boxes of bullets in case we plan to clean them all out even if we use up too much ammo.

Saeko found magazine clips for Hirano's rifle and pile them up on the counter, Saya search the room if the shop kept any advanced guns around the store.

''I didn't find any guns , but I did find propane tanks. We can use these to create a explosion to wipe out a large amount of them.'' Saya examine the tanks.

I picked up a tank and carried it on the roof. Saeko and Hirano helped too if we are going to make our escape.

''Saeko slightly turn the tanks on to release some gas and throw it at them.'' I gave her the command.

Hirano and I took out a bolt action rifle and loaded with bullets.

I helped Saeko open the the tanks and we thew them off the roof, the open tanks rolled out in the streets among the infected bastards.

''Fire away!'' I command Hirano to shoot the tanks.

End of chapter 3

Well I hope you guys enjoyed that because it was getting crazy out there in a zombie Apocalypse. I decide to make more chapters since if this is getting interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Men Survival

Warning : This story has tons of bad language and sexual stuff if you are not mature age for this please leave.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><p>

Hirano aimed for the tank pulled the trigger. A large explosion blasted them into pieces and the area was cleared.

''Alright lets go!'' I took the rifle and stuffed it in the bag.

We both ran downstairs to meet up with the other girls, Rei passed two duffel bags (which contained our ammo and magazines that we stole) to Hirano and Saeko took the third one.

Saya open the door for us to make a run for it. I closed the door and chained it with a padlock so other survivals won't get in to steal our claim goods.

''We have to find a van or a car for us to keep moving and to stay somewhere close to the gun shop to pick up more ammo.'' I pulled the slide to insert more shells for my gun.

After that large blast, there were not one of them coming up to us. I guess we did cleared them out for good.

''Komuro look!'' Saya pointed a mini van that was looked brand new was parked in front of a two story building. It was perfect angle for us to keep watch of the gun shop so whoever breaks in will be shot by us.

Saeko came close to check the vehicle and spotted the keys in the ignition, she open the door and start the engines.

''Its running perfect we can use this to pick the rest of the equipment.''

Me and Rei head back to the shop to stay over for the night to collect everything, While Saeko and the others stayed inside the building.

I gave Rei the combination number and she turned the dial and pulled lock with the chains unwrapped. We went in and barricaded the door by moving a large cabinet.

Rei went to find more bags so we can use to take all the ammo from the shop leaving the rest of these guns unloaded.

I head up to the roof to check the view on them and see the others from the building.

''ok it looks like their safe on the other side of the building, now if they can drive the van here Rei and I can toss the bags from the roof and make our escape.'' I spoke my mind on the plan.

''Takashi we're taking three bags with us and we have more ammo than guns in them so we are prepared.''

Rei yelled from inside the shop.

I sat down on the floor and reached for a beer in my backpack. If i'm alone with Rei that means I get to score with her all night.

''ah... another beautiful night for escaping and shit, Hirano should be loading those bullets right now for tomorrows war we are gonna have.'' I drank my beer and looked at the stars.

''Hey handsome... you need company?''

I turn my head and spurted out my beer from my mouth. Rei was totally naked in front of me, I felt like I died and went to heaven seeing this girls goods in front of my face.

''Hell yea baby! Get your fine ass over here!'' I was going wild and I chugged the whole beer and threw it off the roof.

She walked over to me with those nice hips of hers and sat next to me. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me.

''Takashi are turned on right now? My body is feeling very hot and I'm gonna lose it..'' she gave me that seductive tone and press her tits on my body.

''yea I am..'' I start taking off my jacket and shirt.

''Then lets sleep together ok?'' she start unbuckling my belt and unzipping my pants.

I took out a blanket and cover ourselves and looked up gazing on the stars.

''so Takashi did you miss me when we got separated from them?

''Yea I did and I couldn't last for one day without you and the rest of the other girls.''I took my left and grabbed her right tit.

''uhh! Aw thats very sweet of you Takashi!'' she gave a moan as she close her eyes.

I lean over and sucked on her left tit and massage her right. She start moaning and I felt her love juice leaking on my right leg.

''.. oh..yea.. that feels good..''

My fucking gosh I was acting like a wild animal, first it was Saeko and Rei this time. I was enjoying my time with so much good looking women I'm traveling with that it made me have the urge to do something to them.

''Takashi please put your fingers between my legs..'' she was moaning and panting a lot from all that pleasure.

I slip two finger in her and play with it, She was running a lot of fluids on the floor.

''Rei are you enjoying this?...'' I was pushing my fingers through her roughly.

''yea... your.. so rough pushing your fingers in me..''

''ok I'm about to go hardcore on ya , so get ready to squirt it out baby.'' I pushed deeper in her and grab myself another beer to drink.

''Takashi! I Love You!'' she screamed out loud as she reach her climax and blasted out an orgasm.

I moved in and press my lips towards her and make out with her.

We release our lips for five minutes after she try to calm down from her oragasm.

''That... felt ..great..Takashi..'' she began pant to catch her breath.

''yea.. I always wanted to do this if we were back at shizuka-sensei's house.''

we both rest for 2 hours after that fore play and suddenly my cell was vibrating.

''Who could it be texting me at this hour?'' I reach for my phone and check the message.

''_Did you have fun doing your dirty stuff? Hehe – Shizuka.''_

My body froze when Shizuka-sensei texted me and on top of that I see a light on the building the group is stay at.

''oh shit! Now she saw us!'' I cursed under my breath.

I was embarrassed a little so I pull the blanket over my head to cover my face if she or anyone else saw us doing shameless thing.

**Next morning at 7 o' clock**

The sun raised up beaming my eyes for the wake up call I got up and find my scattered clothes and got dress.

I sent a text message to Shizuka-sensei that to come pick me and Rei up soon.

_''In one hour come pick us up from the shop, tell Hirano and Saeko to carry the bags that we are gonna drop from the roof – Takashi P.S Yes I did enjoy my dirty stuff with Rei and I enjoyed it. Are you interest in me also?'' _

With the message sent I went down stairs to pick up the bags and brought them up on the roof.

''good morning Takashi did you sleep well last night?'' Rei woke up and blew me a kiss.

''yea I did, but we have to drop the bags off the roof in one hour. Their about to be on their way to pick us up.''

''ok and do we still need more ammo?'' Rei began putting on her bra.

''yea just for extra precaution and you know how much Hirano and I like to use up ammo like that huh?''

''I can see why you guys are into guns'' she giggled and put on her panties.

We both went down stairs to find more bags to fill up on ammo and a few more handguns. By the time we were done we carried them next the the door way.

Outside was still filled with them and I and a better idea, I took a propane tank and ties a rag around it. Rei found a large contain of gasoline we can use to destroy the shop so no one else can steal all these guns and ammunition.

I took out my cell phone and call Shizuka-sensei.

''Komuro-kun good morning honey! I got your message and your just being a bad bay last night.'' her sound like very playful and dirty.

''yea listen its almost time for action, when your getting close I''ll create a explosion to clear the way for you guys to pick up the goods.''

''Sounds good to me I'll see you soon bye.'' With her saying goodbye I heard a smooching sound, I can tell she gave me a kiss on the phone.

I saw the van coming by and I took a lighter from my pocket and lit it on the rag and threw the tank on the street of the crowd.

I took a bolt action rifle and shoot tank and a large explosion occur wiping out all of them and I saw the van coming.

Hirano, Saeko and Saya came out of the van with their weapons on them. I picked the bags and threw them off the roof.

They ran over to pick it up and deposit them in the trunk. I ran back downstairs and remove the barricade that block the door and picked up rest of the bags.

Saeko came and take from my hands and carried it to the back seat, Hirano and Rei went to pour gasoline all over the inside off the shop.

''Ok Komuro turn on the the tanks'' Hirano came out with a empty container.

Soon Rei was done spread the open tanks that were releasing gas and ran out of the shop.

We all got in and move the van 10 feet from it and Hirano took his semi-auto rifle out and aim for the tank by the door way.

''Time to blow this shop up!'' with a grin on his face he pulled the trigger and hit the tank and the explosion took out the gun shop burning everything inside.

''nice shot dude now gets get going.'' I pat him on the shoulder and went drove out to process our next destination.

End of chapter 4

Yea its going crazy right now a defecto leader obsessed with hot women and guns being stolen. Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Two Men Survival

Warning : This story has tons of bad language and sexual stuff if you are not mature age for this please leave.

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><p>

We made our escape of victory and head to the next area. Saeko moved in close to me and gave me a friendly hug.

''I'm glad your ok my love. I was really worried about you Takashi.'' she release me from the hug and gave me a kiss on her lips.

I made a grin and aimed my shot gun pointing the area.

Saeko rest her head on my shoulders as she fell asleep. I slipped my hand in her top of her shirt as I massage her right nipple.

I looked at her and she was still sleep and her face was red, she must be having a wet dream right now i'm guessing.

I took my other hand and lifted up her skirt, she was leaking her love juice.

She begin panting for air as I rubbed harder on her, I grabbed hold of her thong and slide it off her down to her ankles.

I stopped and took my hand out of her shirt, Her face was still red from the pleasure.

Saeko placed her hand on my chest and run them down to my crotch. I remove her thong from her ankles and put it in my pocket.

''Ok we're here!'' Shizuka sensei alert us as she stop the van.

I moved my head and look, we were at the docks and their were lots of motor boats parked on the docks.

I didn't know what was going on, but my guess is that we are going to a island surrounded by water away from them.

We got off the van and carried out stuff and found a suitable motor boat. The keys were in the ignition and Shizuka sensei started the engines.

We made out way to find an island that was away from them. Hopefully we can finally rest from fighting them.

We made it to an island which wasn't to long, Saeko and the others found a shop that sells bathing suits for us to wear.

Hirano and I walked around the island carrying bolt action rifles for hunting.

I saw a wild boar in the woods, it looks big and tasty for the group to fill their stomachs up. I took the first shot on the neck while Hirano shot it on the head.

We carried it out the front shop and went to check out for more of them around the island.

We split up and search the entire island for food, I continuing for hunting boars and Hirano went in the water to catch some fish.

The sun was about to set and I came back with 2 boars I shot and Hirano came with a bunch of fishs in his hands.

Everyone gather by the fire and dinner was being cooked. I looked at the ladies and damn they look hot as hell.

Saeko wore a light pink bikini that reveal the sexiness of her body, Rei wore a light green bikini top with short shorts it didn't show a lot of her body, Saya was in a pink frill bikini that show half of her body and Shizuka-sensei was in a blue thong bikini that showed a lot from her butt and her large breasts.

After dinner everyone was getting sleepy and randomly fell on the sand and snooze. I didn't feel like sleeping so I stay up looking up the stars.

Shizuka-sensei woke up and came close to me.'' Can't sleep huh?''

I smiled and wrap my arm her neck as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. ''Just enjoying the night trying to relax since we're not fighting them.

She close her eyes as she rest her head on my shoulder.'' You already in two relationships huh?''

I looked down and blush as I think about handling the type of situation.''Yea.. but I'm sure they can share me since they love me.''

Shizuka-sensei lift up her head and whisper in my ear.'' So... what do you think on handling with a third relationship Komuro-kun?''.

I swallowed hard as I felt her breathing in my ear in a sexual way, I turned my head and looked at her in the eye.''Well.. I guess I won't mind if those other two girls will accept that.''

She smiled as her face turned red and answered me.''Komuro-kun... I don't know how to say this but.. I'm in love with you.''

I was shocked as she confesses her feelings towards me and I thought about it. Even though she was older than me, but she was hot and her breasts are larger than the other girls.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and came in close with my lips pressing on hers. We started making out on the sand for a few minutes and then we released.

We both looked at each other as our bodies came close together.

''I don't know what to say, but I can accept that from you Shizuka-sensei. Your one of the most hottest women in the group and fuck it your tits a huge!'' I was about to lose my mind.

She made a giggle and gave me another kiss.''aw thank you Komuro-kun. You know if you want to ,you can go ahead and touch them if you like.''

I got up and smiled to reach for my backpack for a blanket and cover us.''I love to and you want to sleep together?''

Shizuka moved in close as she start taking off her bikini under the covers.

I came in close and grabbed her left breast as she made a moan.

''Komuro-kun that's very daring of you. Again don't stop.'' She close her eyes as I gave her a complete pleasure.

I rubbed as hard as I could as she released an orgasm and went to sleep, it was unbelievable that I'm hitting on Shizuka-sensei since I got Rei and Saeko.

I close my eyes and sleep hopefully what will happen in the morning.

The next day everyone woke up and Rei was pulling my cheek.''Ow! What was that for?!''.

''You seem to had a good night sleep with someone huh?''

I looked over next to me over my side and Shizuka-sensei was naked and still sleeping. I panic and try to hide it from the girls and Kotha cover Alice-chan's eyes.

''W-what no I wasn't trying to do anything to you Shizuka-sensei!''

''Komuro-kun last night was amazing the way you rubbed my twins and for me to squirted out just like that.'' She came closer and gave me a kiss on the lips.

Rei and Saya glared at me, Saeko was blushing and giggled and Kohta was giving a sheepish laugh.

I got out of the covers and went to go get my rifle to go hunt for breakfast, Shizuka-sensei put on her bikini and went to go was her face.

''Yo! So did you really did it with Shizuka-sensei?'' Kohta caught up with me carrying his cross bow.

''No. We did foreplay, I was trying comfort her. I didn't want her to feel lonely,'' I scratch the back of my head.

He gave a thumbs up to me and pat me on the back.

The first night that we arrived on a deserted tropical island. I had felt we would be safe from them... And we did, I gave my life and energy to protect the group.

The ladies and Kohta looked up to me and see I can lead them to safety. I manage to steal three of the most hottest girl's hearts, I guess I am very charming to them.

End of chapter 5

Sorry if it took long for me to finish this story I have been working like crazy, I hope you liked it sorry if grammar is confusing. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
